KotOR: A Blurted Mistake
by personaddict07
Summary: Something unexpected happens in Korriban when a Twilek approaches Revan. -Oneshot-


**A Blurted Mistake**

Disclaimer: I do not own SWKotOR. I only wish I did... :D

Twi: A moment please human, I have some information that concerns _the_ dark lord of the sith.

Revan (who wasn't in the best of moods) "So why the heck are you telling me this?" he snapped and fixed the twilek with a glare that could freeze fire. "Send a datapad to malak or something." Without even waiting for the twilek's reaction, Revan turned and started walking away.

"No! Wait!" the green skinned alien yelled and chased the former sith lord. "I know who _you_ are... Revan!" the twilek blurts. And sensing his mistake, he covers his mouth with his two hands.

Blurting out something that a sith lord -especially one as dangerous as revan- wants hidden would be like having a death wish. A _slow_ death wish. Fortunately for him, only the four of them were around at the time.

Revan stops and looks at the cowering twilek over his left shoulder. Everyone in the vicinity except for revan had the feeling that the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees. "Be thankful that no one was around to hear that twilek."

The twilek nodded abruptly.

"How do you know who I am?"

the alien might have been less petrified if revan had yelled at him. "I-I have reliable sources, lord revan." he answered politely.

The former sith lord turned around and continued to stare at the alien.

The twilek gulped and cleared his throat, knowing that if he made a mistake now, it would be his last. _I only hope those two with him aren't as dangerous as revan is, I hope they can stop him._ "I-iam a... a businessman, lord revan. My partner and I deal in rare items of extraordinary value and-"

"I am not interested in your sales pitch, twilek." Revan stated. "what I am _interested in, _however, is how you know my true identity." he suddenly smiled. A smile that sent shivers down the twilek's spine. "and since you know who I _really am_, you would do well to answer correctly."

"H-hey, there's no need to terrify the twilek, you know." Carth tried to placate Revan. The republic soldier was getting very uncomfortable by the way revan was acting, but he knew that if worst came to worst, he would have to stop the former sith lord by force. Or die trying.

"I have to know his sources, carth." revan explained without keeping his eyes off the twilek. "this kind of information would be very disastrous in the wrong hands."

"I-I can assure you that I won't tell anyone, lord Revan. until you choose to reveal yourself, that is." the twilek assured the former Dark Lord. "We have traditionally done business with the owner of the ebon hawk: most recently, Davik Kang, Ahita Othar before him and Forrii Haxa before her. But we were reluctant to approach you."

Revan raised one eyebrow, but before he could interrupt, the twilek continued.

"We received reports of the ebon hawk traveling to different planets with no apparent connecttion to each other, lord revan. So, at your last port, we att... er, _activated _a small tracking device on the ebon hawk. Which led us to find out that you were taken aboard the Leviathan. It was only a matter of bribing the right officers and troopers for us to find out who the owner of the ebon hawk _really was._" The twilek finished.

"Hmm... Very resourceful on your part don't you think?" Revan started to pace around a small portion of the planet's docking area. His dangerous aura forgotten once he received something new to ponder. Something which relieved the twi'lek greatly.

"Almost _too_ resourceful." revan stopped pacing and looked accusingly at the twilek.

"W-what? NO! L-lord revan... we- me and my partner only deal in extraordinary products! We only want to offer our help in your pursuit of Darth Malak! We have no ulterior motives! I assure you..!"

After a moment of deliberation, Revan chose to spare the alien's life. "Do not make me regret my decision, twilek."

"I won't, lord Revan!" the alien let out a sigh of relief. "t-thank you. Y-you can find my partner's store in the dreshdae colony in Korriban." the twilek said as he ran away as fast as he could before Revan changed his mind.

"Now what the heck was that about?" Carth asked revan, who was staring at the twilek's retreating back.

Revan sighed. "Not this again, Carth. Please don't tell me that we're going to talk about how little you trust me _again._"

Carth's eye twitched and the grip he had on his blaster tightened. It was all he could do to stop himself from throwing the blaster at Revan. This was lost on the former republic hero, however, and if he noticed Carth's reaction, he gave no indication of it.

Revan turned around and headed for the doors to the colony, not waiting for the other two to follow him. Disgusted, Carth headed back to the ebon hawk.

"Where are you going?" Mission asked Carth. She was surprised at the sudden change in Revan's behavior since he recovered his true identity. Sulking, much more prone to outbursts of anger, and less merciful than before. Mission didn't pretend to understand what Revan was going through but she was going to stand by him no matter what, she knew that there was good in the former dark lord. Hide it, though he will.

"Back to the Ebon Hawk." Answered Carth. "I don't think I can stand being near him especially with the way he's been acting lately."

**Author's Note**: Meh, It was just a little something that came to me while playing KotOR, so yeah. There you have it! :D

RnR please!


End file.
